


drabble on a desk

by airdeari



Series: self-indulgent aoilight within [13]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdeari/pseuds/airdeari





	

“Can I keep something on your desk?” Aoi asked, waving the stack of papers in his hand to illustrate what the “something” was. “Left side. I know you never use the left side.”

“There’s a reason I keep the left side clear,” Light murmured, sliding off of his bed to stand.

“What, because you usually don’t have a left hand when you’re sitting there?”

Light joined Aoi at his desk. “There’s more to it than that,” he said, running his hand along the edge of the wooden surface to be sure of his position as he made his way behind Aoi. “Put your papers on the right side for a moment. Is there anything on the left side right now?”

“No, it’s—”

Light grabbed the back of Aoi’s neck and shoved it down into the desk. He pinned the smaller man in place with the pressure of his hips.

“ _Fuck_ me.”

“Yes, that was the joke.”

“Oh my God, Light, fuck me right now, I’m dead serious.”

Light gave an incredulous laugh. “Aoi, Clover’s still here. She won’t be leaving for another hour.”

“Listen, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna rip off your arm, flip you off with your own hand, and stick it up my—”

“Dear, you have _such_ a way with words. Quite the romantic.” By the collar of his shirt, Light yanked Aoi upright. “Now, let’s see if we can’t find something to shut that rotten mouth of yours.”


End file.
